


Euphoria Morning

by e_mors



Series: Make It Good [20]
Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Armpit Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_mors/pseuds/e_mors
Summary: Second day of their anniversary weekend in London. The bliss continues.





	Euphoria Morning

**Author's Note:**

> The title is straight up from Chris Cornell's beautiful solo album.

Timmy wakes up first. The warmth of Armie’s body drapes all over him like sunlight. He lets his hands wander on the exposed skin while his eyes do the same. His fingers linger in his chest hair, it might be his best feature, he thinks to himself, as he moves in closer to bury his nose in it. He inhales the scent, he licks the musky taste, he admires the warm tones of the colours surrounding him, he listens to the steady breathing and then he puts his ear to his chest to pick up the heartbeat. If this isn’t the best version of mindfulness and being in the moment, then he doesn’t know what is.

„There is so much of you.” he whispers in awe right into Armie’s nipple and places sucking kisses there. Armie sighs and stirs a little, lifting up his arm to put it over his eyes, refusing to wake up. Timmy takes it as an invitation to dive into his armpit, to explore this new territory that he always found incredibly sexy, and learn its taste, its smell. He soon discovers that the sensation is almost too good for his senses, the scent too heady, and nibbling the hair and the skin there goes straight to his groin. This is his favourite spot and with that epiphany he starts to rub himself on Armie’s thigh involuntarily.

Armie chuckles softly.

„Good morning to you too. What are you doing in there?” he tries to wrap his arms around Timmy but Timmy has another idea. He straddles him swiftly, grabs his wrists and puts them high above Armie’s head.

„Oh.” is everything Armie manages to say before Timmy closes his mouth with his own hungry lips. Their tongues entangle around each other frantically, they breathe through their noses, loudly and fast. Timmy wraps his lips around Armie’s tongue and sucks at it, sending jolts to Armie’s body.

He then slides to his chin and jaw, licking, biting, making his way to the most coveted part. His hand is still on Armie’s wrists just to keep them in place, the touch forceless itself. He wants Armie like this, spread before him, exposed, because he wants to taste the hint of sweat inside both of his armpits, he wants to lick the hair, he wants to nuzzle his whole face there and spread this intoxicating fragrance all over his own skin.

Armie moans and moves his hips, trying to get some friction.

„Tim..” he pleads.

Timmy looks at him with dazed eyes and open mouth, tongue sticking out, licking around his own lips, as far as it can go, hungry for the moist saltiness he just rubbed himself with. He has never been so turned on in his life, he has just found his own private aphrodisiac and it has electrified all the nerves in his body at once. All he knows is he wants more.

Armie sees his eyes are clouded and he is too gone to regain control, so Armie takes over. With one hand he wraps both their cocks together and fists them in accelerating rhythm and with the other he grabs the back of Timmy’s head and shoves it into his armpit to give Timmy what he desires. It doesn’t take long for both of them to come.

Timmy collapses onto Armie, their come smeared over their stomachs, Tim’s nose still buried in Armies armpit, inhaling deeply.

„I think I found heaven.” his voice is a little muffled and it tickles Armie.

„I want to stay here forever.” he nuzzles further, making Armie laugh and squirm.

When he finally lifts up his head he looks at Armie with an astonished look of somebody who just found out the biggest secret and wants to scream about it to the whole world.

„I want you to go for a run or do some pushups or any other work out that would drench you in sweat and then I want to lick it off of you until you’re clean.”

Armie laughs again, wrapping his arms around him, kissing his nose and brows and then his lips, darting his tongue into his mouth to show him the idea excites him too.

They kiss slowly, lazily, the Sunday morning catches up to them with its leisure.

It seems they can’t be apart, so they go to the bathroom together, but when after they brushed their teeth Armie tries to go in the shower, Timmy stops him.

„No. You can’t. Just wash your stomach from all this mess you’ve made” he chuckles, „but please, don’t shower, please, please.”

They embrace and kiss through the laughter. Armie lifts Timmy up and walks them to the kitchen.

They prepare breakfast and it hits them both how they did it so many times before, back in Crema, back at Armie’s house. It’s so natural to them, each dexterous with his own task. As Armie thinks about it, he looks at Timmy, who is pouring their coffees and sees on his face that he thinks the same. He walks up and kisses him, the only thing that’s new in this familiar ritual.

„What time is your flight?” Timmy asks after a while, as lightly as possible.

„It’s okay, Tim. We have time.” he says while running his hand through Tim’s curls. He means it.

„A lifetime.” he whispers leaning in for another kiss. Timmy gasps, drops his fork and wraps his arms around him, feeling this word landing deep in his chest. He knows it’s one of the moments that are meant to be remembered forever.

They taste of coffee and toasts, but the breakfast is over, because Timmy already sits on his lap with his t-shirt lying on the floor as he urgently takes Armie’s off too.

„I want you so bad.” he grunts as if Armie didn’t know already. They scatter the rest of their clothes on the way to bed racing each other. Armie’s faster and he pulls Timmy onto himself while falling down on his back, his palm spread on Timmy’s ass, squeezing, the other one holding his neck to bring it to his mouth.

Armie worships this neck of his, the long column, its pale skin, and every single beauty mark on it. He was allowed to kiss it during filming and he remembers every time he did, the way he wanted to hide himself behind acting, pretended he was doing it in the name of Oliver knowing that he was fulfilling his own appetite all along.

Now he doesn’t have to hide. He claims every inch of it while Timmy sighs and moans. When there’s no scrap of it left unkissed Timmy rises and moves his body up until his thighs hug Armie’s chest and shoulders and his penis hovers over Armie's face. His unapologetic behaviour stirs something in Armie. It’s not only overwhelmingly arousing, the way Timmy boldly takes charge, but somehow it’s deeply touching as well, to a point that it makes his breath hitch for a moment.

He looks up and sees Tim watching him from above, his eyes full of lust, his lips parted and wet.

„Suck me, Armie. I want to come in your mouth.” his voice is low, thick as molasses, dominant.

Armie groans, his own dick throbbing and leaking just because of Timmy’s tone. He takes all of Timmy’s cock in, sucks and bobs his head, his tongue putting pressure to the underside. Timmy looks at him the whole time, even when he screams through his orgasm as Armie swallows his sperm.

Timmy slides down and lays by his side. Never breaking eye-contact he takes Armie’s dick in his hand and strokes it.

„Remember when I eye-fucked you at that party?” he keeps pumping, twisting his wrist, purposeful and attentive, while his eyes are glued to Armie’s, hot with intent.

Armie nods and pants loudly. Timmy’s hand on his cock, Timmy’s taste in his mouth, his demeanour so commanding and strong - it’s all almost too much for him to handle.

„I took you then, didn’t I? Possessed you.” his rhythm speeds up and he feels Armie is close.

„From that moment on you really were mine, weren’t you?” he implies with few last strokes.

Armie comes and exclaims simultaneously:

„Yes!”

Timmy smiles, pleased. They embrace tightly, Timmy pushing his nose as close into Armie’s armpit as possible.

„This is where I live now.” he taps at the spot with his finger before they drift off into a nap.

 

Armie wakes up first. Timmy is plastered to his chest, with a little bit of drool dried up in the corner of his mouth. Armie watches him, enraptured. He can’t believe how it is possible to be this innocent and adorable just minutes after being so sultry and dripping with sex. Minutes? He looks at his phone and realises he needs to rush if he wants to catch his plane.

He bends down to lick off the drool from Tim’s face.

„Hey, babe. We need to get up.” he says gently.

Timmy opens his eyes, smiling already.

„You called me babe.” he kisses Armie passionately, holding him close.

Armie lets Timmy's tongue dance in his mouth, certain he can taste himself there.

„Come on, _babe_ ” Armie stresses the word with a tickle to Timmy’s side „I have a plane to catch.”

„I don’t want you to go” Timmy pouts, still giggling and they both laugh, because they know that they can reclaim that quote to mean something new, something hopeful: _I don’t want you to go but I know you’ll be back in my arms in no time._

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe it's the 20th part of the series. How did that happen?!
> 
> I love your comments and kudos to the moon and back.
> 
> And for those who haven't read the entire series the aforementioned eye-fucking is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626729)


End file.
